


The Women Grimm

by The_General_Gist



Series: Story Dreams [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: Yet another dream I had. The memories are fading so please forgive typing errors.
Series: Story Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820446
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The Tenth Doctor detects another TARDIS, while the Eleventh Doctor recieves a curiously different signal. They both trace their respective signals to a snow covered planet.

Both TARDISes land near each other, so both Doctors are reasonsbly suprised. Eleven brings out a phone that is repeatedly recieving texts from an unknown number. It seems to be addressed to Donna(even though it's the Eleventh Doctor's mobile). This is the signal he and Clara were following.

The two teams search for the phone signal, where they find another TARDIS, identical to the Eleventh's TARDIS except it's red and green. The Tenth Doctor laments about a time the TARDIS turned red before, but not Christmas themed... A woman who claims to be Cinderella steps out of the red TARDIS and claims she has no idea where she is and is late for her wedding. Donna understandably raises an eyebrow at this.

Something happens which results in the phone being accidentally thrown into the distance(probably the Doctors arguing). Donna and Clara give chase. 

They end running and later sliding down a steep slope, where they get seperated. Donna finds herself in a grove of orange vines where another woman appears and gives the phone back to Donna. This woman claims to be Alice. Meanwhile, ANOTHER fake TARDIS(this one with two doorways instead of one, but still having the same number of doors. One doorway glows red and other green, both ominously) is watching Donna talk to Alice. Donna asks if Alice was the one texting the phone(even though there are no human structures besides the grove yet seen in the episode), to which Alice answers yes. Donna asks why. Alice responds by revealing an identical phone, saying Donna gave it to her.

Two individuals, identities obscured by the dark lightening of the TARDIS, express distaste, that this wasn't supposed to happen. One of them, stand in the green doorway, is played by Katherine Kelly from Doctor Who: Class.


	2. Part I forgot, Part 1?

Ten: Hello. I'm the Doctor.

Eleven: And I'm-

Alice: Also the Doctor.

Clara: What?

Alice: You've met me before, haven't you, I think. In the garden, and the quarry with the dark tower.

Eleven and Ten exchange glances.

Clara: Doctor, what is she talking about.

Alice grimaces, trying to remember something.

Alice: You told me such a nice nursery rhyme. What was it?.. Zagreus something?


	3. An Idea

* * *

Alice, no. Zagreus smirked at the Doctor's confusion.

"What have you done?" He demanded, his other self screaming in agony, while Donna remained unconscious and Clara struggled to remain standing.

"Miss Noble was my first attempt," Alice stated. "The Doctor Donna, a key point in your time stream. It's just a shame that Tyler girl got to her first." Alice circled the Doctor. "Clara was ideal. The Impossible Girl, repeating herself across your entire existence, she would've been perfect to reinsert myself into your timeline, but you saved her."

Alice stopped in front of Clara, who could only glare. "So I had to get creative. Funny thing about the multiverse, it can oh so flexible."

The Doctor's eyes widened. "This is-"

"WAS the Land of Fiction," Alice interupted him. "I found a barely suitable vessel to spread my influence across that realm. Cost him his life, but by then I had enough power to refashion myself a body."

The Doctor grimaced, "Kroton." Alice smirked. "Indeed." "I created a rift, a planet existing in your universe through which I could return."

Zagreus threw her arms in frustration. "But the universe had other plans. This planet, this body, became my prison. A body born of fiction can only exist in fiction. So, I used what little power I had to set up a trap."

"The signal," the Doctor concluded. "A fictional planet in a real universe, I knew you couldn't resist," Alice gestured to the other three. "The two girls who've influenced your life so greatly. They're what I need. Already your other self is feeling the effects of my corruption, not long now before you too feel the effects."

"I'll stop you, I've done it before." The Doctor countered. Alice laughed. "Clara and Donna are only two keys to your life, through them I'm not just corrupting your life, but aquiring the rest. Every companion, every ally is now within my sight. I won't need you, Doctor. All I need are the keys to my prison!"


End file.
